Saturday Night
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Written for the Everything Is Drarry Contest on HPFC. Why does Draco keep turning up at Harry's nightclub? A better question might be, why does Harry feel jealous when he doesn't come alone.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**A/N - Written for the Everything Is Drarry Challenge Contest on HPFC, using the prompts, Clock, Firewhiskey, Dragon, Black, and an unusual conversation. I hope you enjoy, and please review.**

Harry glanced at the clock and sighed. He really didn't know why he allowed Lavender to keep her job, she was late for work at least three times a week and she only had five shifts. He rolled his eyes as she bustled through the door, smiling apologetically at him.

"Sorry I'm late Harry," she chirped as she walked behind the bar, placing an over sized handbag in the backroom. "I'll try to be on time more."

"Lavender, you've been on your last warning for the last twenty times you've been late. Why you think it even bothers me anymore is beyond me."

"Well, you see, Parvati called me, she has a date with..." Harry tuned out to Lavender's usual prattle and began to check the til float. He was expecting a busy night, it was Saturday, the latest batch of Graduates would still be celebrating, and his usual crowd should be in as well.

Leaning against the bar, he watched he hand on the clock tick, waiting for the bouncers to open the doors, dead on eight o clock, as it had been since he opened The Black Dragon nightclub three years earlier.

The doors swung open and Harry came to life, taking his first order of the night. He watched Lavender do the same and smiled. That was why he put up with her. She was good at her job.

The night wore on, people still coming through the doors at ten thirty. Harry glanced at the crowds. They were far busier than he had expected, he had already had to call in extra bar staff. A familiar voice had him turning sharply.

"Long time no see, Potter," Draco said, the arrogant drawl Harry remembered absent from his voice.

"Malfoy," Harry answered coolly. "What can I get you?"

"Firewhiskey please," Draco replied, looking strangely nervous. "Would you care to join me in one?"

"No thank you, I can't while I'm working," Harry answered politely, not really knowing what to say to Draco. This was the strangest conversation he had all day, and that was saying something. He had spent the afternoon with Luna.

"Is that everything?" he asked.

Draco nodded, handing over the money, and left the bar area looking oddly rejected.

Harry shook his head and tried to put it out of his mind. He hadn't really seen Malfoy since school, when he had gone back to sit the year he missed.

The night coming to a close, Harry thanked his staff and told them they could leave as he called for last orders. There wasn't many people left now, maybe twenty, and he could handle them on his own. He didn't notice Draco was one of those left until the blonde sat down at the bar.

"Hey," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at his as he wiped he bar down.

"Hey," Draco replied dully.

"What's up?" Harry asked. As a barman he had learned to be a good listener.

Draco shook his head. He drained his glass and held it out to Harry.

Harry took the glass and refilled it, handing it back. "This one's on me."

"Thanks."

They didn't talk anymore, and Draco left, with a nod of his head in Harry's direction.

X. .x.X

For the following three Saturdays, Draco repeated the same thing, he would come to the bar, buy a firewhiskey, go off somewhere, and then at last orders, he would come and drink one last one at the bar before leaving without another word. Harry had gotten used to it now.

The fifth weekend brought a surprise as Draco showed up with a friend. Or a date. Harry wasn't sure which it was, but he knew he had absolutely no right whatsoever to feel so bloody jealous. But he felt it anyway. Watching them slyly when he though no one was looking, he felt a pang in his stomach as he saw Draco hold out his hand for the older looking man, and his stomach dropped completely when he saw them dancing together. Dancing sexily.

Draco didn't stop for a drink that night, merely a tip of his head in the direction of the bar, and a smirk directed at Harry as he left hand in hand with the other man.

X. .x.X

The sixth and seventh weekend held absolutely no excitement, because Draco didn't even turn up with a date. He just didn't turn up. At all.

X. .x.X

"Harry, can you take Saturday night off?" Ron asked as he sat at the bar eating a ham and cheese sandwich. He had called in on his lunch break, as he did most days.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously. The last time Ron asked him to take a night off, Hermione had set him up on a blind date with the most boring person on the planet.

"We're having a boys night out, here of course, but we want you on this side of the bar for a change."

"Sure, why not. Who's coming?"

"Me, Fred, George, Bill, Lee, Oliver, Dean, Seamus, Nev, you know, the usual."

"I'll reserve the normal table then and set up a tab," Harry said with a nod.

"I better go, oh, Hermione want's to know if you'll come for dinner on Sunday?"

"Of course, don't I always?"

"I know, but you know what she's like," Ron said with a chuckle, already walking out of the bar.

Harry was already looking forward to the weekend, but he wasn't sure he was happy that part of the anticipation was because Draco might be there.

X. .x.X

"Harry, I thought you were supposed to be taking the night off?" Fred asked cheerfully as he, George and Lee entered the club at ten to eight.

"I am," Harry replied.

"Then why are you behind the bar?"

"Because Lavender's late and I can't let Jason do the bar by himself on a Saturday night. She should be here soon, and even if she isn't, Theo will be in at nine."

George was saved from saying anything when Lavender sailed in through the door, already apologising for being late.

Harry waved away her apologies and quickly told her exactly who was on the reserved table, and therefore, the only people allowed to use the tab he had set up by the till. She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"You think I don't know by now who can use the tab. Please, give me some credit!"

Harry chuckled and threw a bar towel at her.

X. .x.X

Nearing eleven o clock, Harry caught Draco staring at him across the bar. Harry had been dancing with Fred and looked up to find the intense gaze of grey eyes upon him. He felt a shiver go down his spine.

Feeling gutsy, probably because of the amount of firewhiskey he had consumed, he waved at the blonde, then promptly ignored him in a way he knew would irritate him. It backfired.

Fred left to go to the bar, and Harry made his way back to the table. Before he could get there, he was intercepted by a hand grabbing his arm. Turning around, he found Draco standing in front of him.

"If you wanted to dance Draco, all you had to do was ask," Harry whispered into his ear. He could feel Draco shiver as the hot air hit his ear where Harry had leant over.

"Alright, Harry, would you like to dance?" Draco's voice had a challenge buried in it, and he cocked his eyebrow.

"Lead the way."

X. .x.X

Grinding on the dance floor with Draco was much different to dancing with Fred, or any of his friends really. He could_ feel_ Draco, in a way he had never felt anyone before. Their body's fit together like a perfect puzzle. He never wanted it to end.

Of course it did end. Much to quickly for either mans liking the song ended and with it the magic that had been building. The Dj was calling for karaoke singers, a new entertainment to the bar that had been a huge hit since it started a few weeks previous.

Harry glanced at Draco to see he looked as flushed and worked up as Harry felt, and it made him feel a little better. He smiled, a real smile and pulled Draco close.

"Come and see me in the week, we'll go for something to eat," he whispered in his ear, dropping a gently kiss on the blondes neck for good measure.

Draco grabbed Harry softly by the jaw and pulled him in for a real, spine tingling, leg popping kiss that almost made Harry melt.

"I'll pick you up here at six on Thursday."


End file.
